Turned Tables
by sarahsquidgy123
Summary: Ciel, being the new king of the underworld, is bored and a bit hungry. He and Sebastian decide to go to the soul-abundant world, but what will happen when the two go up there?


_"Damn…" Ciel spoke annoyed as he lay horizontally with his legs hanging off the sides of his glorious throne, covered in melted gold, thorns, dead roses and spikes. He played with the eye patch that slipped between his fingers. "Sebastian!" Ciel called out, waving his hand for him to his butler. "Yes, my lord?" Sebastian bowed to him. "The underworld is just so… interminably boring. How about you come up to the Earthly Realm with me and I look for a soul to hunt." Ciel smirked as he twisted a strand of hair out of his face. 'Yes my lord.' was the butler's response as he placed his hand over his heart and lowered his head._

_Ciel arose from his magnificent chair and fixed the eye patch over his demonic eye. He lifted his head high and strutted down the red walkway with a slightly fast pace. The fabric tail of his jacket flowed as he walked and his butler followed him. The boy turned and gave his servant a firm look before he open the door and they appeared on the corner of a major city._

Ciel confidently walked down the streets, his heels clicking quickly and his hips swaying side to side. The ruffles at his collar and wrists bounced with each step as so did the tail of his blue overcoat. Sebastian lingered behind him as if he was the boy's shadow. The butler leaned in and whispered, "Do you feel the presence of that suffering soul not too far away?" Ciel paused abruptly in his tracks and took in his surroundings. He raised his head high and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath in. "That soul is mine Sebastian." Ciel announced firmly with a scowl to his butler before he returned to his pace, only to search for his prey.

A few blocks down, Ciel stopped again took a deep breath once more. He opened his eyes and walked up to the park. There, a teenage girl sat on a bench and sighed, looking out to the park before her. She twisted a deep red rose between her thin fingers as a tear slipped down her cheek. Her bleach white hair fell in front of her face and black tears dripped off at the edge of her jaw. The girl sniffled and rubbed her eyes. She then viciously threw the rose on the cement ground and crushed it with her foot.

Out of her bag, she pulled out a box of cigarettes and searched for a lighter in her pockets. "Looking for this madam?" Ciel smirked as he offered a black lighter between his gloved fingers, "I saw that it slipped out your back pocket and I tried to return it to you but you didn't hear me I suppose." He chuckled at the lie after he tossed the lighter into the astonished girl's lap. "You…you are such a freak!" The girl yelled confused "You fucking followed me here?" she stared at him like he was some weird looking alien. "No, I just recognized you ma'am." Ciel smoothly covered himself with yet another lie. She shook her head and lit her cigarette. He took a quick breath and began to speak. "As I approached, I noticed you were crying a bit. Might I ask why…?" "Prudence." The girl finished his sentence. "My name is Prudence."

"Very well than…Prudence. Why we're you crying?" Ciel sneered a bit not caring at all why she was in tears. Prudence hesitated, "I'd rather not tell you alright stranger?" She seemed annoyed by his presence. "Anyway, now you know my name, what is yours?" Prudence felt as if she turned the tables on him. "You'll find out soon enough. Say, are you looking to make a deal? I can clearly tell you are upset. And by the look of you..." his head went from bottom to top on her body, " …you've been this way for a while." Her weight shifted towards him and she nodded. Ciel kept talking, " How would you like to make a deal with me?" Sebastian came behind his master and untied the eye patch that once conceals the demonic symbol that now posses him. He looked down and slid the gloves off his hands that revealed black fingernails and his very own 'branding' symbol.

Prudence took a shaky breath and nodded her head. "If you agree to this deal, I will do everything you command of me." He leaned in close and whispered "Just tell me what you want." The girl stuttered, "I-I want to be truly loved." A warm tear slipped down her left cheek. "I will grant you that, as long as when it is done I consume your soul. Now, do you accept this contract you are making with a demon like me?" Ciel's eyes gleamed in the sunlight as he held both her hands. She nodded once more and sniffled. It was now an inevitable decision to go through with the contract


End file.
